


The Word of the Law

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Trickster Castiel, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run into the tricksters while searching for a way to break Dean's deal. The younger one lets something vital slip.</p><p>(Trickster!Cas AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word of the Law

“Look, Sam.” The blue-eyed trickster’s expression softened. “I understand that you want to save your brother, but you cannot override a decision he made of his own free will.”

Sam shook his head silently, unable to acknowledge this last in a long line of rejections. His eyes teared up and he refused to look at this creature whose brother had put him through so much pain during the last month. How did it even know about the deal? He could feel Dean’s eyes on his back; he was ready to jump forward with a bloody stake if the monster turned violent, but was hesitant to piss off something so powerful without either a good reason or assurance it would stay dead.

“I truly am sorry.”

Its voice was lower and Sam closed his eyes. He wouldn’t give up. He _couldn’t_ , no matter what anyone said.

“Sam. There is no way to get your brother out of his deal. A crossroads contract made with the full knowledge and approval of both parties is impossible to break, by humans, demons, or anything else. The best you can hope for is to get around it.”

It took a moment for Sam to realize just what the demigod had said, for his actual words to break through the oh-so-familiar tone of finality. _You cannot get your brother out of the deal…but you can get around it._

“Wait, what?” He lunged forward, grabbing the retreating man by the back of his coat and slamming him into the wall. Dean’s warning cry went unheeded as the trickster’s eyes darkened at the threat.

It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the small, flickering warmth of hope beginning to burn in Sam’s chest.

“Uh, kiddo, I don’t think you should have said that.”

The other trickster, the annoying one (or, well, more annoying), was leaning against the Impala, watching the proceedings with his signature smirk in place. Dean quickly moved back, trying to cover the less predictable target, but his eyes remained on Sam and he was obviously listening.

The one Sam had pinned just blinked in confusion looking between his brother and Sam.

“I do not understand.”

“You said I could get around the deal.” Sam was suddenly breathless, terrified that the trickster would take it back. And why was he trusting a trickster, anyway? But something about the way he’d said it, about how dismissive he’d been, made the comment ring true. It wasn’t a tack he had even considered before but it sounded…it might…

“No, I said there was no way for you to get your brother out of his deal.”

“But I can get around it?” Sam was practically trembling with sudden adrenaline. This could be it. This could be the break he’d been looking for since Dean had sold his soul! He grabbed the trickster’s collar and shook him, hard. “Answer me! Can I get around it?”

“Watch it, Sasquatch.” The older trickster’s voice held dark promise and Sam forced himself to take a deep breath and loosen his hold. The blue eyed trickster didn’t seem fazed. He contemplated his answer for an excruciatingly long minute.

Finally; “It would be difficult, if not impossible, for a human to take advantage of any loopholes in a crossroads deal.”

“O-kay! I think that’s enough of that, don’t you?”

Suddenly, Sam was holding thin air and the tricksters were standing together on the other side of the car (although the dark haired one looked disoriented…apparently he hadn’t been expecting that either). Dean was at Sam’s side in an instant, muttering about idiotic brothers and insane quests but keeping his eyes on the other pair.

“It’s been real, buckos, but me and little bro here are headed south. Beach, babes, and booze, here we come!” The taller one frowned and opened his mouth but the elder silenced him with a surprisingly serious look.

“Wait-!”

Sam was too late. The tricksters vanished, leaving only a scattering of candy wrappers to denote they had ever been there. But the hope remained and, for a long moment, the human brothers stood and pondered the demigod’s words.

“Sammy?” Dean’s tone was half warning, half worry. Sam finally looked at him, eyes wide.

“We don’t have to break the deal, we just need to get around it.” His eyes were wide but he wasn’t focusing on Dean or on the case (or on the fact that he’d just almost died). All of a sudden, all he could think of were the legal textbooks packed up back at Bobby’s and the lessons he’d learned in college on making and breaking legally binding contracts.

This could work.

This could really work!


End file.
